nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage/Gallery
On July 12, 2012, Nitrome added an extra tab for iPhone on Nitrome.com, and a website for the game. Preview screenshots File:Blog-iphone-teaser-1-.png|1st teaser image IVV preview screenshot -1.png|Preview screenshot 1 IVV preview screenshot -2.png|Preview screenshot 2 IVV preview screenshot -3.png|Preview screenshot 3 IVV preview screenshot -4.png|Preview screenshot 4 IVV preview screenshot -5.png|Preview screenshot 5 IVV preview screenshot -6.png|Preview screenshot 6 IVV preview screenshot -7.png|Preview screenshot 7 IVV preview screenshot -8.png|Preview screenshot 8 IVV preview screenshot -9.png|Preview screenshot 9 IVV preview screenshot -10.png|Preview screenshot 10 File:IBVVimg9.png|Preview screenshot 11 (not placed on Ice Breaker iOS's gallery, accessible only through URL) Introsite-1-.png|The intro of the game's first revealed side quest Smashsite-1-.png|The first side quest with the goat in the wrong boat and the viking in the wrong boat Retrievedsite-1-.png|The first side quest completed with all the goats Goatlvlsite-1-.png|Another side quest Map preview screenshot 1.png|The player on the map Map preview screenshot 2.png|The player selecting a level. Full_Icebreaker_iOS_map.png|The map of the level pack 2 Icebreaker 3.1.png|Comparision between IPad and IPhone/Ipod screens Icebreaker 3.2.png|A level on IPhone zoomed in and out Another i.b.ios prew..png|A level on a non-retina Iphone/Ipod touch Icebreaker 3.5.png|The map as seen on IPad and Iphone/Ipod Update 4 image 1.png|The hot air balloon example of a set piece Update 4 image 2.png|The hot air balloon with its thruster activated Update 4 image 3.png|The shell shown in an earlier image Update 4 image 4.png|The shell at the end of the level Preview sprites Sprites of characters were provided with the third Ice Breaker iOS update. These sprites are listed in the below gallery. As the resolution of the game is different depending on Apple tablet usedIce Breaker iOS update 3: ...a few people have been wondering how the game differs between the iPad and iPhone/iPod touch versions of the game., two different images are provided with the update: a large sprite and smaller sprite. The large sprite for that character is the sprite of the character seen when the game is played on an Apple tablet that supports retina displayIce Breaker iOS update 3: ...iPhone 4/4s and iPod 4th Generation all have retina displays. In a zoomed out state we run the game at a 1 to 1 pixel ratio. With iPad 1 and 2 they have a pretty similar resolution…..it’s just that the pixels are a lot bigger so the game looks similar but has a bit extra visible around the sides. (these tablets being iPad 1, iPad 2, iPhone 4, iPhone 4s, and iPhone 4th generation). The smaller sprite is the sprite seen when the game is played on a non retina iPhone and non retina iPod TouchIce Breaker iOS update 3: ...For older (none retina) iPhones and iPod Touches (IPhone 3s and IPod 3rd Generation) the screen resolution is not capable of showing the game at a 1 to 1 pixel ratio. (these "non retina" iPod Touches being iPhone 3s and iPhone 3rd generation). Regardless of what Apple tablet Ice Breaker iOS is played on, the smaller sprites are used on the map. Viking-update-1-.gif|Viking sprites Chief-update-1-.gif|Chief sprites Troll-update-1-.gif|Troll sprites Characters-1-.png|Sheppard, Gate Keeper,Cutting Master, Goat, Bird and Chicken sprites Gatekeeper.gif|Gatekeeper Chief.gif|Ice breaker Cuttingmaster.gif|Cutting master Goat.gif|Goat iOS update pictures IVV menu.png|Menu of the game Update1-1-.png|Update 1 sidequests ios Ice Breacer VV devdiary.png|Dev Diary 1 ios Update 2 maps.png|Update 2 ios Ice Breaker update 3.png|Update 3 Ios Ib-header-update3.1-1-.png|Update 3.1 ios Ib-update4.png|Update 4 ios Ib-update5.png|Update 5 ios Icebreaker image links Icebreaker-slim-banner-1-.png|The Link from Superfeedme.com Icebreaker VV preview image 1.png|Original link photo Icebreaker-ios-2-.png|Update #1 Icebreaker-ios-2-1-....png|Dev Diary #1 Update 2 iPhone section.png|Update #2 Iphone section IB 3.png|Update #3 Icebreaker-ios-5-1-.png|Update #3.1 Update 4 iPhone section banner.png|Update #4 Nitrome.com blog updates Blog-ib-ios-1-.png|1st logo on Nitrome.com blog Ib-blogupdate1-1-.png|Update 1 logo on Nitrome blog Ib-devdiary1-1-.png|85% finished logo IB-VV blog update 2.png|Update 2 Ib-blogupdate3-1-.png|Update 3 on Nitrome.com Ib-blogupdate3-1-1-.png|Update 3.1 on the Nitrome Blog Update -4 blog.png|Update 4 on the Nitrome Blog Ib-blogupdate5.png|Update 5 Logos Ib-logo.png|The game's logo Logo-signup-1-.png|The sign-up logo Logo-updates-1-.png|Updates logo Logo-comments-1-.png|Comments logo Logo-characters.png|Characters logo Friday Update pictures Goat Friday.png|The Goat friday update Friday-viking-1-.png|The resolution friday update Friday Update - Cuboy Viking.png|Cuboy as a Viking Other photos Ios page blog-1-.png|Ice Breaker iOS and Super Feed Me photo on Nitrome's Nitrome.com blog Icebreaker ios and superfeedme.jpg|Ice Breaker IOS and Super Feed Me on Nitrome's facebook page Ib-mailinglist.gif|The Icebreaker mailing list tab Coming Soon Filled.png|The mailing list with the sign up included File:IceB.Facebook_image.jpg|The Ice Breaker icon link on Nitrome's facebook page Trailer levels File:IBiOSlv9.png|A level with ice close to the top most edges of the screen, and a rope attached to a viking. Noticeable in this level is a statue that is destroyed via slicing an ice bomb File:IBiOSlv14.png|A fragment of a level consisting of three large rocks. The biggest of the rocks has a steep right-diagonal curve, that at the bottom of this curve has an object attached to a rope, and a Troll File:IBiOSlv15.png|A rather small level consisting mostly of just ice, a few rocks, and a large hammer-like wood structure. The left handle of the wood is slimy, with an ice-holding Viking in it, while the right side is enormous pot like object. IBiOSlv16.png|A level fragment that has two rocks - one extending off the screen - and three large gondolas held up by birds File:IBiOSlv17.png|A level fragment that features a long, left diagonally down curving cliff that has three green slimy spots. The highest up slimy spot is attached to a piece of ice that contains a Viking File:IBiOSlv20.png|A level fragment consisting of a giant gear, to the right of the gear is a cannon-armed wall, while below the gear on a diagonal wooden beam are three cannons File:IBiOSlv21.png|A level fragment made up of two walls of ice that hold two wooden beams, below the second beam being a shorter beam. At some point in the level, a gondola attached by rope two a circle would come down the upper beam File:IBiOSlv23.png|A level fragment consisting of a pressurized block amongst several irregularly shaped rocks File:IBiOSlv24.png|A level fragment consisting of an upwards slope on the bottom right of the level, a yellowish rock in front of this slope, and a Longboat. Attached to a rope is a Viking. Part of the level involves sliding a giant chunk of ice into three Trolls, killing them. File:IBiOSlv25.png|A level fragment made up of two slopes - one for each wall, each going up one - and two stones between these slope ends. At the bottom ends of each slope is a Troll, and on each rock is a Troll. This level noticeably involves having to drop a Viking past a Troll occupied rock. File:IBiOSlv26.png|An apparently hectic level set in a cave, involving cannons. Two cannons among on rock - placed at the top-right and top-left of the room, are aimed at a cannon placed in the middle of the room. This cannon has three chains linked to it, two of the chains attached to the rock the other cannons are on, and the third chain attached to somewhere above the cannon, off the screen File:IBiOSlv27.png|A level fragment set in a cave, involving precise use of cannons. Making up the wall of this level is stone, poking out of the right wall being a short cliff containing a cannon, which, is aimed at another cannon. At the semi bottom-left of the level are three flying skull demons File:IBiOSlv28.png|A level fragment made up of a left pocket containing three vertical rows of three cannons each, and an irregularly shaped wall on the right of the room lined with cannons; the Longboat is beneath Notes Category:Ice Breaker series